


Meet the Parents

by spoowriterfic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoowriterfic/pseuds/spoowriterfic
Summary: A short missing scene from 305. The last time Nicole did the "meet the parents" thing, it didn't go so well. Now she's facing Mama Earp in the Homestead kitchen in her pajamas.





	Meet the Parents

The scent of brewing coffee surprised her; it was far too early for Wynonna to be up unless there had been some kind of additional crisis overnight, which made it more likely that she had stayed up all night.

 

Which was not, admittedly, all that unusual.

 

She’d lost count of the number of times she’d gone downstairs to use the restroom or get a glass of water at three a.m. only to find Wynonna sitting on the couch and staring at the wall or pacing around the kitchen.

 

Not that she could blame her, really – if there was anyone in the world who had an unquestioned right to insomnia, it was Wynonna Earp.

 

But for now, since there had been no obvious problem overnight, that left only one alternative.

 

So. Half-drunk, half-hungover, exhausted, post-insomnia Wynonna it was. Great. That version of Wynonna was always fun.

 

Nicole sighed.

 

She trotted down the stairs anyway, on a mission as she was to rustle up some breakfast for herself and Waverly, and said absently, “Morning, Wynonna. Didn’t think you – oh.”

 

She stumbled to a halt when she saw Mama Earp sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

 

“Oh. Um. Hi.” Nicole edged into the kitchen, feeling awkward and ungainly. The sun was barely up and here she was in the Earp kitchen in pajamas, leaving no doubt whatsoever that she’d stayed the night, and now she was facing Waverly’s long-lost mother. It had been a long time since she’d done the ‘meeting the mom’ thing, and the last time she’d done _that_ , she’d had to explain getting married in Las Vegas in a fog of recklessness and mountain climbing euphoria. It hadn’t gone well.

 

Mama Earp sat there sipping her coffee, face impassive, watching her.

 

_Do something, Haught_ , her brain howled at her as the silence lingered. _Say…something._

 

“I-I’m Nicole Haught,” she said. “I mean, you know that since I, uh, arrested you, but…. Sorry I didn’t introduce myself properly last night, but I was focused on – ”

 

“Waverly,” Michelle said evenly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How’s she doing?”

 

Nicole blinked. “Um…that’s not really my…it’s more…her story to – ”

 

“Come on, officer. I’m not asking for deep, dark secrets. Just…” And now she saw the flicker of concern in Michelle’s eyes. “…is she okay?”

 

Nicole smiled gently as she crossed to the counter and put some bread in the toaster. She’d bought it herself for the Homestead after she and Waverly had started dating and she’d realized they made toast by cooking it dry on a cast iron griddle. “She will be. I’m working on it.” She saw Michelle’s eyebrows raise at that and knew it was put up or shut up time. “I love your daughter and she’s not going to be miserable if I can help it.” She sat down while she waited for the toast.

 

“Well, that’s quite a statement, officer.”

 

“Nicole, please.”

 

Michelle smiled. “Nicole.” She offered the coffee pot to Nicole, who took it and poured two cups of coffee, putting sugar and almond milk in one and leaving the other black. Then she tilted her head and watched as Nicole got two plates, putting a pat of vegan butter substitute and a spoonful of berry jam on one and a pat of regular butter and a container of cinnamon sugar on the other, then assembled the cups and plates onto a tray. “You do love her, don’t you?”

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“Michelle, please.” She gestured at the tray. “You love her. Wynonna said you do.” Nicole couldn’t help but smile as she shrugged in acknowledgement. “Actually,” Michelle added with a very Wynonna-like smirk, “She said, and I quote: ‘I have never known two people who were more disgustingly in love with each other in my whole life.’” She shrugged. “But better to see it myself.”

 

“Oh. Yes. But if Wynonna tells you something about Waverly, you can believe her.” She got back up to retrieve the finished toast, but looked back to add, “I’ve never in my life seen sisters as devoted to each other as they are.”

 

“Well, okay then.” Michelle stuck her hand out. “Nice to meet you, Nicole.” Then her eyes twinkled in a way that reminded Nicole very much of Wynonna; it was amazing, and a little jarring, to see so much of Wynonna’s personality in the body of someone who so strongly resembled Waverly. “Sorry you had to arrest me.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Michelle,” Nicole replied. “Sorry I had to arrest you.” She gestured at the tray. “I’d, uh, stay and chat more, but I don’t want this to get cold.”

 

Michelle smiled at that. “Very thoughtful,” she said, but her voice was quiet and a little sad – enough so that Nicole paused at the doorframe.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Michelle shook her head and shook off the melancholy.  “I’m fine. It’s just…my girls are grown.” She gestured at the tray. “They’ve got…people. Family. They’re adults and they’ve made their own life – and it looks like a damn good one.”

 

The _and I had nothing to do with it_ hung in the air between them.

 

“You know,” Nicole said, “it’s because of your sacrifice that they  _could_.” She smiled gently, overcome with a wave of compassion. “And now you’re here. Waverly’s really lucky.”

 

Michelle made a face that was so like Wynonna’s I’ve-had-enough-mushy-talk expression that Nicole was shocked senseless by the genuine emotion in her next statement: “She is…very lucky. But not because of me. Now go on. Go feed your girl. We’ll talk more later.”

 

Nicole nodded, then trotted back up the stairs to wake Waverly up. They had a sorry party to start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my brain has been kind of obsessing about how Mama Earp would react to the love of _her_ life dying because he used up all of his...uh...angel energy to save the love of her _daughter's_ life. She is obviously devoted to Waverly and super selfless (she allowed a demon to torment her in prison for 20 years to spare her, after all)...but Julian was the love of her life.
> 
> This is obviously not that story, and I'm not sure I'll ever write that story largely because of those complicated dynamics, but it was kind of my way of testing out how she and Nicole would relate to each other.
> 
> By the way: I discovered _Wynonna Earp_ between the second and third seasons and there were a couple moments (especially in the hospital scene when Waverly's response to Nicole's declaration of love is "we're not doin' this" because she knows it's Nicole's goodbye) where Dom reminded me so strongly of Megan Follows that I eventually looked her up on IMDB to see if by chance they were related (and realized I'd missed the very few tells of her hiding an accent - she's *good* but there are a couple, and I say that as an accent nerd). So imagine my surprise and delight (as someone who wore out my VHS copy of "Anne of Avonlea") when she was cast as Mama Earp. Her smile after changing out the angel is so Anne that it's almost jarring, since Mama is obviously very different than Anne Shirley.


End file.
